Divergent High
by Divergentfan10163
Summary: Beatrice Prior was born in Chicago and at the age of 5 moved to London with her mom and now she came back to Chicago at the age of 16
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my very first fanfic and so please ignore a few spelling mistakes I didn't have time to edit. Anyways I hope you like it and I will update usually once in two days at most two weeks. **_

* * *

I look out the window as we pass the giant iron gates into the 90 acre plantation all my childhood memories come back. I remember that when I was little my brother, Caleb and I used to race each other around the pool. This place has changed a bit since the last time I was here which was when I was like 5 or 6. This was my birth place Chicago, but when I was five -my mother, Natalie Prior is a model/Fashion Designer and my father, Andrew Prior who is a world famous scientist- my father had to move to London to work there so we left when I was five and when I was about 10 years old my dad had to move again so Caleb and him left to San Francisco. My mother couldn't go because she started her own company of fashion design.

This place has changed since then. There's a basketball court, skate park-in London one of my maids daughter taught me- that I begged dad to put and of course he said yes because he doesn't want us to get bored of the house although I'm pretty sure it's because he wants us to stay inside the plantation as much as possible. There's a dome like building. The first floor has a game room, second floor has a library (mainly for Caleb) and the third floor -which is my favorite place in the entire plantation- is the music room. As my dad parks the car in the garage, I see my all of 8 of my dad's BMW gone -he's obsessed with them-, my moms black Porsche, my brothers silver Audi, and my red Ferrari.  
I walk into the house through the French doors into the living room. This place has kinda changed just some things my mom added but for the most part it's the same.  
I try to avoid dinner and just go to my room but Caleb catches me before that. "Hey Beatrice dinners ready mom and dad are cooking this time" he says. I nodded and went to the kitchen with him.  
It's funny seeing mom and dad cooking especially dad, because they don't cook much. Dad always goes by the cookbook and tries to act like a chef were as mom tries to go with her instincts and what she's learned from when she was young.  
"Beatrice, Caleb dinners ready" my mom calls out and we go into the dining room. I don't know why we have so many chairs there's like ten on each side plus another two on sides. Dad says it's for when he have meetings here but seriously is he really gonna have 22 PEOPLE over for dinner.  
"So you two will be going to divergent high school tomorrow" my dad tells."Caleb your in all AP classes and Tris you AP in History, Science, and Math. That's about all I need to explain to you" "oh and please Be on time" I'm so excited for school I haven't been to school since I was 10. I've been home schooled for six years. After dinner I went to room. It looks different from before it used to be pink but now its white, grape purpleish color, and a hint of black. ( . the second one elegant art deco ) I like it it seems more like me right now except more... Rich looking. and with that I went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**_HI again chapter 2 is up and although when ever I post it's short sorry but i cant make it longer but I will make more chapters _**

**_Although I totally wish I could but sadly I do NOT own divergent ㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7 Veronica Roth does. _**

**_Funny thing the other day someone told me a high school teacher in our school used to be room mates with Veronica Roth isnt that awesome but idk if that true _**

**_anyways ladies and gentlemen Chapter 2 ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1_**

**_hope you ou like it and please comment what I could improve on. _**

* * *

"Beatrice Prior wake up right now you slept through your alarm you don't want to be late

for school do you get up you have 30 mins to get up" Caleb yelled at me "okay okay I'm up

ill get ready can you just stop by Starbucks or something and get me breakfast" I asked

"K see ya at school" once he left I ran to the bathroom to go get ready.

Once I was done I walked into my overly huge closet (my mom made me have). One good ( luxurious-walk-in-closets-in-any-style/perfect-walk-in-closet-with-bench-and-drawers/ )

thing is that my mom organizes it in different sections and color codes it so it's easier to get

ready. I picked out a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with I pair of black Vans with it.

Once I was done I lightly applied som eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. When I was ready

it was 7:45 A.M. Crap! School starts I'm 15 minutes. I ran out to the garage into my moms

Porsche -my dad needed my car today- and sped off to school

* * *

AT SCHOOL  
When I parked my car next to Caleb's I saw how big the school really was. I was so

excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because it's been a while since I've gone

to school. Nervous because I was scared that no one would like me and all.

When I reached the front building with Caleb I took a deep breath. "Nervous" he asked.

I nodded "don't worry every thing will be alright". "Oh and here's breakfast" he said.

As we walked in to the front office I saw lady with black hair and one gray strand. She

looked up at us and smiled kindly. "Name" she asked "Beatrice and Caleb Prior" I

answered. She started looking around files for our name. "Here's your schedule and your

buddy will be arriving any moment they'll show you around" she gave us everything I

need. "Oh and lovely accent by the way" again with the accent my brother never got it

because he moved to SFO but I caught on to it.

As I walked outside I saw a short skinny Carmel skinned girl with short hair (AN: sorry

It's been a while since I've read divergent so I don't really remember what Christina

looked like) waved at me. "Hi you must be Beatrice Prior right" she asked. "Urmm yes but

I prefer being called Tris" i said. "Ok Tris I'm Christina don't worry your gonna love it

here" "Come on let me take you to your locker it's right next to mine ad lovely accent by

then way" I think Christina and I are gonna be great friends.


	3. Schedule

**_hey guys this is Tris's schedule. _**

**Period 1: AP math **

**Period 2: English **

**Period 3: AP Biology (Science)**

**Period 4: French **

**Lunch **

**Period 6: art**

**Period 7: AP history **

**Period 8: Music **

**Period 9: DROP (in my school they call free period DROP in high school)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys hers chapter three and again sorry it's short because that way I can update about at least once in 2-3 days so more chapters. The reason that I update so fast I because I remember reading stories of people who rarely update and it used to get on my nerves so I don't want to disappoint you. If I can't update Ill let you know. And you have no idea how thankful I am for the reviews, and follows. thanks a lot guys love ya!**_

* * *

"okay heres your locker right next to mine" Christina said excitedly "Oh I just know we're gonna be best friends" "i think so too" I said smiling. I opened my locker-which is already organized Because of my mom when she came here for the welcoming conference when I was still in London- its basic which I'm grateful for cuz my mom goes crazy on decors and designing something. It has black wall paper with three electric blue locker shelves. The top shelf is with my books below that is stuff like pens, pencils, color pencils and stuff and my mom put some lipgloss -which is totally un necessary- and the third shelf is with more school supplies. I grabbed the stuff I need and headed to AP math with Christina.

"Oh one more thing Tris I have a question"Christina said "I was wondering if you were ummm... Natalie Prior's daughter cuz you see I love fashion and you kinda look like her so yeah" I nodded "yes Natalie Prior is my mum" My dad said there's no point having disguises and so I just answered the truth. "Really that's awesome OMG tell her that I love all of her designs and her spring 2013 collection..." Christina babbled on.

i walked into and gave the teacher my slip. "Hello my name is "Mr. Banner Ill be your English teacher _**(haha **__**twilight Sorry I just watched twilight again for the thousandth time today i was gonna make him the Biology teacher but then Jeanine Matthews...**__**)** _and you are..." He asked. "Beatrice Prior but I prefer Tris" I answered. He scanned through the a his attendance list. "Ahhh... There you are ok Tris you can sit next to umm... Christina" he said "and Tris by any chance are you related to Andrew Prior" he asked "Yes sir he's my father" I replied "Can you please tell him that he's one of the greatest people I know" I nodded and sat down in my seat. oh my this was going to be a very long day.

When class started I started taking notes. At the corner of my eye I saw someone staring at my. When I turned around I saw a handsome muscular man staring at me. He had the deepest blue eyes. He was like a greek god. soon class ended and I headed to my next class with Christina.

**_Sorry you had to wait a couple of days but I had a really big test Friday and family vacation (more like a mini one) soo yeah. So anyways im kinda tired of writing about her accent so lets just say that everyone know about it and all. Any ways so yeah comment and checkout my new story Tris dauntless born and if you want to see tris's room it's on chapter one and her closet is on chapter two. _**

**_Bye _**

**_-divergentfan10163_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**hey guys so heres chapter 4. K so this chapter is when Tris formally meets (drumroll) four. So yeah and I updated her schedule I forgot to add Music to the schedule. **_

* * *

Christina and I head to our lockers drop our Math stuff and pick up our English stuff And head to English.

I hand my slip to the teacher and sit next To Christina. "I see we have a new student why don't you stand up and introduce yourself" the teacher says and I stood up and introduced myself. "Hi my name is Beatrice Prior but I prefer Tris. Umm... I like

reading. My favorite series is The Mortal Instruments"_**(yeah so i stared obsessing over the mortal instruments im on city of ashes) . **_ I said and sat back in my seat. "Nice to have you join our class Ms. Prior, I'm Mrs. Jones" she said "okay class

today we'll be learning..." I slowly drift of not paying attention and before I knew it, the bell rang

I got up with Christina and walked to AP Biology. Ever since I was little i always loved science. I remember whenever I spent time with my dad, he used to talk to me about science. Ever since that I've always loved science.

I walked into science and gave my slip to the teacher. "Ahh Beatrice Prior Im Mrs. Mathews you can go sit next to Four over there. You two will be partners for the rest of the year"**_ (just like twilight)_** He said pointing at a table where... the Greek

god was there. Wait did he just say his name was a number. Weird. i nodded and nervously went to go sit down next to him.

"okay class we have a new student would you like to introduce yourself" i mentally groaned and stood up and introduced myself. This was going to be one long day. "Okay class today we're going learn about your lab partner" Mrs. Mathews said "fill

put a worksheet about what your partner likes about science and later together you will pick a topic and do a project about it" she said and started handing out worksheets.

I turned to the Greek God and gave him a worksheet. "umm... Hi Tris my name is Four" he said turning to me. I turned to him and looked at him weirdly. He must have noticed cause he said "It's just a nickname" "So how about we just fill out each

others worksheet" i asked "good idea that would be much easier" i gave him my paper and he gave me his. We started filling out the information in a comfortable silence with the background sound of the class room. There was something mysterious

about Four thats for sure. its like he built up this barrier to hide the real person he is or something. And his eyes are in the deepest shade of blue that you could easily get lost into. Right after I finished the bell rang. I gave Four the paper and he

gave me mine and we left to our next class

* * *

_**Hey so yeah sorry its been soo long. blame it on my teachers they gave me too much homework. I had an essay, two tests, and a quiz all one the SAME week. and ill update as soon as i can at most is probably by next week or so. Im pausing the other two stories because this has the most views. please review on what i can improve and if you have any ideas just private message me and let me know.  
**_

_**-Divergentfan10163**_


End file.
